Just Katie
by Sarux
Summary: AU. Richard Castle tiene 39 años y un gran bloqueo para escribir. Sin embargo, la llegada de un nuevo personaje en su vida lo cambia todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Traigo una nueva histo. Una muy rara. Muy muy rara. Y es lo que simple salió con ideas absurdas y para descansar un poco de las otras, que pienso seguir en cuanto tenga tiempo. (Tienen prioridad antes que esta...) A ver que os parece y si la sigo o no depende de la aceptación...por que ya digo que es muy muy rara. Solo... mencionar especialmente a mi Kitten que me ayuda tanto! ;) Thank you, J!  
(y thanks por la sinopsis. toda tuya )  
**

**S.**

* * *

Eran las cinco de la madrugada del cinco de_ marzo del 2008._ Hubiera sido curioso que fuera del dos mil cinco, pero no; era finales de invierno de dos mil ocho.

Llevaba cinco horas sentado en esa silla con sus respectivos cinco cafés. El cinco se había convertido en su número desde que llevaba cinco semanas con la inspiración perdida y cinco días con terrores nocturnos e insomnio.

Cinco minutos más-pensó el escritor- y me volveré loco.

Castle estiró sus brazos con el objetivo de crujir cada uno de sus huesos y destensar cada uno de sus músculos. Le dolía hasta el alma. Se sentía desorientado. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando los abrió fijo su mirada en el cursor que parpadeaba en la pantalla blanca de Word.

Golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado. Estaba molesto. Molesto con todo. Con el universo, con la vida y sobretodo con él mismo.

Suspiró y cerró la pantalla que con la blanca pulcraza de la página vacía de ideas parecía mirarle con ironía.

Idiota. Una pantalla no te mira.

Miró el portátil en sus manos y no lo dudó un segundo. Lo lanzó al suelo.

Y cómo era de esperar; al instante se arrepintió. Lo abrió con rapidez, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

La marca de pequeños cristalitos en el suelo le indicaba la escena del crimen. Su preciado Mcbook había sido asesinado ahí mismo. Por él. Por su rabia. Por su nula inspiración.

Intentó encenderlo, pero la pantalla estaba partida. Lo volvió a cerrar y lo dejó tirado sobre el sofá mientras él regresaba a sentarse en la silla, con los pies en la mesa y mirando con sumo interés una mancha en el techo.

Entonces recordó la primera vez que escribió. Tenía ocho años. Acababa de llegar de la biblioteca pública con su madre dónde se habían llevado prestados varios libros, entre ellos Casino Royale.

Recordó como se estiró en la alfombra del salón del humilde apartamento de Brooklyn dónde vivía con su madre y con una libreta empezó a escribir todo tipo de historias. Historias de policías. De Asesinos. De Agentes secretos. Historias de amor.

Se levantó de su silla de un salto y buscó en unos cajones, dejándolo todo tirado, luego el turno fue de la estantería.

Nada.

Y entonces lo recordó. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en esa libreta que no lo recordaba. Separó el pequeño sillón frente a la televisión sin importarle lo más mínimo el ruido y se movió a conciencia allí hasta que una tabla floja sonó bajo sus pies.

Sonrió emocionado. Se arrodilló y como pudo la separó de sus hermanas gemelas. La única diferencia es que las otras tablas estaban estáticas y en esa, o más bien bajo esa, que flojeaba, habían varios cuadernos.

Sonrió. Abrió el primero y se rió al leer un texto que había escrito a la tierna edad de los ocho. Una edad mágica. Su letra era más deforme que ahora, que ya apenas escribía a mano.

Abrió los otros cuadernos, todos escritos desde la primera hasta la última hoja mientras miles de emociones se adueñaban de su ser, desde la más pura emoción y alegría, hasta la tristeza y el enfado.

El enfado por no ser le mismo de esa época. Con ocho, con quince, con veinte, sus ganas de escribir, su ansia por comerse el mundo, por creerse el mejor… y entonces una foto cae de las últimas hojas del último cuaderno, de piel y bastante maltratado.

El cuaderno que usó para escribir ideas para _Una rosa para la eternidad_. Y la foto no era otra que él y Kyra juntos. Besándose.

Miró la foto varios segundos y luego la guardó entre las hojas. Apiló todos los cuadernos y los devolvió a su hogar: Bajo la tabla floja. Posó el sofá encima y todo estaba bien.

Se volvió a sentar en su silla frente al escritorio y apoyó sus codos en la madera. Miró a la nada mientras miles de recuerdos junto a la que había creído la mujer de su vida, su primer amor, invadieron sus pensamientos.

Trago saliva y suspiró. Tantas mujeres habían pasado por su vida y ahí estaba él. A sus treinta y nueve años, solo y sin inspiración.

Si tan sólo pudiera volver al pasado. Tener inspiración. Ok, y compañía…

Siempre que había tenido compañía; había tenido inspiración.

Sobretodo con sus relaciones más estables, con Kyra, con Meredith y con Gina… todo había sido perfecto, hasta que sus problemas de relación habían interferido en su trabajo.

Y ahora, recién divorciado de su segunda mujer, se encontraba más solo que nunca y más inseguro que nunca con respecto a su escritura.

Sobretodo por que todas sus citas eran un fracaso. Él ya no interesaba a las mujeres. No les interesaba él mismo, si no la idea que tenían de él, y eso le sacaba de sus casillas.

Miró el bolígrafo en su mano, con el que llevaba segundos jugando y un bloc de notas, amarillo frente a él.

Seguramente lo había sacado al revolver todos los cajones.

Intento dejarse llevar. Escribir. Hacer un par de ejercicios de inspiración y concentración. Nada. Ese bloqueo interior empezaba a cabrearle y a pesar que sabía que debía ir y contárselo a su psicólogo, no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo.

Si, ok, estaba sólo y sin inspiración, pero al fin y al cabo, no le iba tan mal, tenía algunas conferencias sobre el escritor más joven en convertirse en Best Seller del New york times, hazaña que había conseguido a los diecinueve años; y además tenía una madre y una hija estupendas, tenía amigos, iba de vez en cuando a algunas fiestas y alguna que otra vez cada unos cuantos meses pisaba el gimnasio… ¡Y tenía salud! ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Ok, si. Estaba exagerando y además ¿A quien quería engañar? Su vida era un desastre. Necesitaba algo… Algo que le hiciera salir de ese sopor por que al fin y al cabo… No sólo valía con 'tener salud'.

Castle miró el bloc amarillento y luego su boli. Repitió la acción y sonrió. Y cómo si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies a la raíz del pelo de su cabeza empezó a escribir. Tachaba. Volvía a escribir. Era como si una energía lo hubiera invadido por sorpresa. Estaba casi poseído. Extasiado. Asombrado. Enamorado. Como si estuviera sufriendo el síndrome de Stendhal ante una obra de arte magnifica. Única.

Única como la persona que él describía en esos momentos.

Sonrió mirando las anotaciones y se rió. Estaba haciendo el idiota. Estaba apuntando a la mujer perfecta. Su mujer.

Miró la libreta. Sarah. Bonito nombre. Demasiado común. Sonaba genial, pero no. Rachel. No. Tachó. Lena. No. No. Recordó a la despiadada Lena Summers en octavo grado y cómo lo rechazó. Juno. Juno era muy original… demasiado a decir verdad. Entrecerró los ojos. KATIE.

Eso, era. Su mujer debía llamarse Katie.

Kate. Ok, era un nombre bonito. Diminuto de Katherine. Siempre le había gustado.

Katie. Solo Katie. Ese era el nombre perfecto para la mujer de sus sueños.

Castle soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. Siguió escribiendo sin poder parar, entre tachones mientras en su cabeza estaba inspirado por una pieza de música clásica que le instaba a seguir, a tachar, a borrar, a terminar la historia de la preciosa mujer que le acompañaría el resto de su vida.

Y casi una hora después vio su pequeña letra, pequeñísima, redonda y ajustada caligrafía para toda la descripción con algunos retoques que había ocupado una página entera.

Katie tenía veintitrés… No; no-Castle se preocupó de tachar la edad concienciadamente-tenía veintinueve. Mejor. Casi en sus treinta. Apenas se llevaban diez años. Si, aquello le vendría bien. Alguien más joven que le diera caña.

Creció en Queens. Sonrió. Si, Queens estaba bien, estaba en New York, era cercano… No tenía por que irse hasta Dayton, Ohio, como en un principio había pensado. O incluso en Honolulu, Hawai, o Alburquerque, Nuevo México, por el simple hecho que pensó que sería exótico.

No, era mucho mejor que su chica, su Katie fuera del mismo lugar que él. Neoyorkino.

Era mucho más romántico si los dos compartían el amor por su ciudad y entre ellos.

Castle sonrió y leyó con cariño la siguiente frase:

Los primeros amores de Katie fueron Jimmy Stuart, Clark Gable y John Lennon. Ella no podía dejar de ver películas de los dos galanes del cine de los cuarenta y mucho menos podía dejar de escuchar las canciones de John.

Esa frase no había sido modificada. Desde un principio pensó en ello y así se quedó. Katie era una fanática de esos tres hombres.

Lloró muchísimo al enterarse que ya estaban muertos, a sus doce años.

Castle se sintió orgulloso ante esa creación. Si. Katie había tardado en comprender que sus actores favoritos y su cantante, estaban muertos.

La echaron de primaria. Castle negó al ver el tachón y se reafirmó. No podían echarle de primaria. No era tan rebelde.

Katie fue expulsada del instituto por besarse con su profesor de arte… o tal vez de idiomas… al lado de esa frase aun estaba el signo de interrogante. Castle no tenía claro bien bien eso.

Sólo sabía, que su chica era una mujer perfecta, sobretodo desinhibida en la cama, muy muy juguetona en la cama, capaz de cualquier cosa como en todos los aspectos de su vida, valiente, pero sobretodo muy sexual, y a juzgar por sus escritos desde bien jovencita.

Katie era preciosa. Era única. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto, senos no muy grandes pero perfectos para sus manos, vientre plano y largas piernas que lo volvían loco así como un corazón tatuado en la costilla izquierda, cerca de su propio corazón, un lunar en el hombro y una mancha de nacimiento cerca de donde su espalda pierde su nombre…

Katie tenía el cabello por los hombros, a veces ondulado, otras veces liso, de color castaño oscuro, casi cobrizo y tenía unos ojos especiales, únicos, entre verdes y marrones, sin definir… o definidos dependiendo de su estado de animo.

Sus facciones eran duras, y al mismo tiempo sensual.

Katie era perfecta –releyó Castle interiormente- Era algo torpe si; risueña y cabezota. Muy terca. Pero adorable. Katie conducía fatal a pesar de ser detective de homicidios y tener que conducir muy a menudo.

Sin embargo, tenía una puntería única y sabía disparar todo tipo de armas.

Castle se imaginó a su creación vestida con unos jeans ajustados, una chupa de cuero negra y un arma y se sintió realmente excitado.

Se mordió el labio y siguió con su lectura intentando concentrarse entre los diferentes borrones.

Katie odia su segundo nombre.

Había pensado en ponerle Tiffany. O Marie –Castle se rió- Sin embargo la dejó con Houghton. Katherine Houghton.

Houghton era un nombre especial. Castle sonrió. Siempre había adorado la idea de conocer a alguien con ese nombre, el nombre de un estado, de una editorial, el segundo nombre de una gran actriz, un nombre que definía a una persona en armonía con la naturaleza, con un gran sentido humanitario como el que tenía Katie que siempre, y debido a su trabajo, defendía al más débil y siempre estaba en busca de la justicia.

Katie era complicadísima y seguramente eso era lo que Castle más adoraba de ella.

Castle suspiró.

Katie no era fácil para convivir ni una vida diaria. Katie sólo vivía por y para su trabajo, para la búsqueda de la justicia, de su justicia personal por la perdida de algún ser querido.

Aquello Castle tampoco lo tenía claro. No sabía si quería que Katie hubiera pasado por un trauma.

Lo tachó a medias.

Katie era un desastre.

Lo remarcó y subrayó varias veces.

Katie había tenido varios novios. El último había sido policía como ella, y el anterior era alcohólico.

Castle miró el reloj. Casi las seis. Las seis era una buena hora para ir a dormir. Miró el bloc de notas y apenas le quedaba un párrafo por leer. Lo leyó. Una última frase:

Katie sentía que algo iba a cambiar… buscaba un cambio, algo nuevo…

Tal cual como Castle buscaba algo nuevo. Algo diferente.

Él la buscaba a ella. Ella a él. Eso era todo.

Richard movió sus hombros agotado y se sintió perdido de nuevo. Se odió a si mismo y arrugó el papel tras arrancarlo del resto, que pendían de un hilo que los unía en un taco de hojas.

Suspiró y vio la bola de papel amarillo y sin esfuerzo la tiró colándola en la papelera, que estaba apunto de desbordar por todos esos envoltorios de chocolatinas y esas latas de refrescos que bebía mientras intentaba escribir.

Se levantó y miró a través de la ventana el cielo estaba por abrirse paso en un nuevo día.

Se arrastró hasta su cama y se dejó caer. Se tiró en el centro abrazándose a su almohada y buscó la posición correcta hasta encontrarla.

Tras unos minutos encontró la paz que tanto buscaba en el mundo de sus sueños. Y soñó con ella. Soñó con esa perfecta detective de homicidios de ojos verdosos. O marrones. De cabello castaño. De sonrisa perfecta.

Soñó con Katie.

El ensordecedor ruido de la batidora le hizo saltar de un brinco de su adorable y reconfortable colchón. Se separó de las sabanas revueltas y miró la hora.

Era tarde. Ni Alexis ni su madre se suponía que debían estar. La primera tenía clase y la segunda o estaba de compras o en su estudio. Frunció el ceño. ¿Tal vez alguna de las dos se había quedado?

Se levantó y completamente descalzo avanzó por su casa, esquivando muebles mientras se frotaba los ojos para despertarse cuando se quedó helado.

Cabello castaño.

Dio un paso más. Sorprendido por la presencia de una mujer.

Y completamente desordenado.

Se quedó a escasos metros de ella.

Cuerpo increíblemente perfecto. Aunque era un poquito más bajita que él. No pudo evitar mirar su trasero. Y vestía su camisa azul hasta sus muslos. Relamió sus labios.

La chica que se movía como pez en el agua en su cocina, se giró.

Su mirada le hizo creer que estaba en el cielo.

-¿Katie?-Apenas pudo formular-.

Katie sonrió.

Castle frunció el ceño. Aun debía estar soñando. O eso o el personaje que se acababa de inventar se había hecho realidad, de carne y hueso…

* * *

Continuará…

?

Pd. Si, esta inspirada en Ruby Sparks :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero y antes que nada, muchas gracias por todos los que le habeis dado una oportunidad, habeis comentado y leído! :) Sé que es una locura de fic, pero se agradece muchisimo! Graciasssssss!**

**Hablando de esto, Hay alguien (no logeado) de 11 años que me ha hecho gracia su coment, pero no tiene nada que ver con su coment lo que pasará ;) es todo más complicado.**

**Segundo, este capítulo es especialmente largo, lo siento si se hace pesado :) El problema de que sea especialmente largo es que, en teoria, y haciendome un cuadro argumental, me salen a mas o menos 5 capítulos esta historia, así que será cortita, pero espero que os guste :P**

**Tercero, NO QUIERO OFENDER A NADIE CON LA ÚLTIMA ESCENA. LO SIENTO, PARA MI TIENE SENTIDO POR COMO ES ÉL Y LA HISTORIA, PERO... LO VEO UN POCO CABRONADA ;) **

**PD. Una vez más y a quien no haya visto la pelicula en la que base (me inspiré) para este fic y que obviamente este fic NO ACABARÁ NI SERÁ EXACTAMENTE IGUAL QUE LA PELI le recomiendo que la vea: RUBY SPARKS!**

* * *

-¿Katie?-volvió a preguntar parpadeando un par de veces.

Aún no creía que lo planteado frente a sus ojos era real.

Y para ser más concretos, ella, su Katie, la mujer de sus sueños, su mujer ideal, estuviera allí frente a él, o de espaldas a él, de carne y hueso y preparando un humeante y al parecer delicioso café.

De pronto algo hizo clic en su mente y recordó que tenía una reunión con su editor, Sid.

Eso podía esperar. Desde luego que podía esperar cuando Katie, esas piernas, ese cuerpo enfundado en su camisa, el cabello desordenado, esa mirada y esos labios estaban frente a él.

"No es real"

-Te extrañé anoche-dijo dando un leve sorbo a su café y con esa pose sexy, con el borde de la camisa apenas cubriendo sus muslos y los dos primeros botones desabrochados dejando un sugerente escote.

Castle no fue capaz de decir nada.

-Te quedaste escribiendo hasta tarde… Te vi tan concentrado, que volví al sofá y me quedé dormida ahí… ¿Pudiste escribir?

Castle dio dos pasos hacia atrás, hipnotizado, sin dejar de mirarla.

La voz de ella era sensual. Tan sensual y sexy como se la había imaginado. Y el hecho de que hablara… Sólo lo hacía más real.

-¿Quieres café?

Siguió caminando hacia atrás sin detenerse y Katie cada vez estaba más cerca. Rick empezó a murmurar todo tipo de incoherencias, desde que estaba soñando despierto hasta estar completamente loco y no ser un genio de la escritura.

La chica agarró su brazo y finalmente Castle no pudo más que alejarse.

-¡Rick!

"No eres real" se repetía una y otra vez en la mente del escritor. "Estoy soñando" "Voy a despertar y no vas a estar"

Castle, quien estaba en su habitación, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Todo era silencio. Silencio y soledad.

Sonrió.

Había surgido efecto. Lo de antes… sólo había sido un sueño. Increíble y súper genial, pero un sueño.

Abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación y…

Dio un paso adelante y se topó de golpe con Katie.

-¿Estas enfadado conmigo?

Castle se llevó la mano al pecho por el susto. Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba.

-Lo siento Katie-dijo aun costándole- Tengo que irme-se dio la vuelta y empezó a vestirse rápidamente frente a su vestidor.

Katie frunció el ceño.

-Iré contigo.

-No, no. Es una reunión de la editorial. He quedado con Sid…

"¿Por qué demonios le doy explicaciones?" "No es real" Castle se abrochó el último botón de su camisa, más arrugada que nunca y mientras caminaba a la puerta se colocó el zapato. Quería huir cuanto antes. Aquello estaba noqueando su estado mental. Salió de su apartamento dando un portazo.

Castle respiró el aire frío de la mañana. Se sintió en paz y echó a caminar rápido hasta el café dónde había quedado con Sid, su editor.

Sid, un recién entrado en los cuarenta, con el pelo algo canoso pero sexy, barbita de dos o tres días, un traje reluciente, sonrisa encantadora y ojos verdes le esperaba en la mesa de la terraza.

Castle se sentó frente a él, pensativo, cabizbajo. Pidió una taza de café bien cargado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Esto…em… Si.

Ambos se pusieron a hablar de trabajo. Estaban enfrascados en una apasionante conversación del cual el tema principal era la escasa inspiración del escritor.

Ambos se quedaron callados al sentir una presencia a su lado.

Katie, con unos vaqueros algo gastados y una camiseta gris, el cabello suelto y unas botas de tacón alto, les saludó.

-Hola.

Sid miró a Castle y luego a la chica. Castle no dijo nada.

-¿Es una de tus admiradoras?

-¿Qué?

-Ella.

-¿Yo? No.-sonrió-Soy la novia de Rick.

-¿Tú novia?

-¿Puedes verla?

Sid frunció el ceño. Katie miró a Castle ofendida.

-Claro que puedo verla.

-¿Esto no es ninguna broma, verdad?

-De verdad… ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálido y te comportas raro.

-Exacto-intervino Katie mientras Rick se levantaba.

-Sid…Ya…hablaremos de…de trabajo… debo irme.-Castle no podía controlar aquello. Todo era demasiado extraño.

Castle dejó un billete en la mesa y empezó a caminar mientras le costaba respirar.

-¡Castle! ¡RICK! ¡Richard espera!

Katie agarró del brazo y lo detuvo, quedando entre ella y una pared.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Tengo un día libre y quiero pasarlo contigo, y no sólo quedas con ese Sid, o como se llame, si no que me ignoras, huyes de mi… ¿Hay otra?

-¿Otra?-preguntó confundido-No…No…tú eres la única. Sólo tú-suspiró-Es…lo siento… es esta situación… se me hace extraña…que sea…que tu seas real-dijo acariciando con su pulgar el labio de Katie y pasándolo por todo su rostro, acariciando sus pómulos, su frente, su cabello ante la mirada tímida de Katie.-Es… difícil de entender-suspiró sin apartar la mirada de ella. Era tan increíble como cierto.

Castle aún no se creía que aquello estuviera pasando.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo vas a besarme?-preguntó Katie.

Castle sonrío y se movió arrinconándola a ella contra la pared. Y lo hizo. Devoró sus labios con ansia y a la vez con ternura. Rozó sus labios suavemente con los suyos al separarse levemente y volvió a indagar su boca con su lengua, saboreándola, introduciéndola en ella, enroscándola con la de Katie haciendo ese beso enloquecedor, sintiendo el escalofrío creado por la pasión y la textura de ese beso recorriendo su cuerpo hasta explotar en su espina dorsal.

Se separó abriendo los ojos como platos, con sus manos todavía agarrando el rostro de Katie.

-¡Ostia Puta!-exclamó.

* * *

Era real. Era muy real. Sonrió y la miró de reojo. Si tan real era… Debía aprovecharlo. Debía disfrutar de ese maravilloso momento. Un sueño tal vez. Un sueño muy real. Y cómo debía disfrutarlo y deseaba conocerla, había decidido pasar el día con Katie. Su cita. Su chica. Su mujer inventada por su mente.

Fueron hasta Central Park dónde habían títeres y músicos callejeros que entretenían desde los más niños hasta los más adultos.

Katie se paró frente a un saxofonista y Castle la abrazó por la espalda, posando sus grandes manos en la cintura, haciendo que se moviera al ritmo de esa agradable melodía que encandilaba a la chica mientras se debatía si besar o mordisquear su cuello, o no hacer nada.

Katie apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y sintió cómo se relajaba.

Seguramente, en su mente, se había imaginado a Katie como una fanática del Jazz.

Besó su mejilla y después de esa parada, siguieron su camino por Central Park viendo el verde pasto de sus hectáreas, el cielo más azul que nunca desde ese punto de la ciudad sin ningún rasca cielos que lo molestara y un sin fin de ardillas correteando por cada árbol.

Llegaron hasta el sur con la 59 y subieron paseando por la Quinta avenida. La avenida estaba llena de turistas y de neoyorkinos de compras. Katie miraba todo embelesada, enamorada de su ciudad igual que él, que en ese instante no apartaba la mirada de ella.

Entraron en unos recreativos dónde había una zona de Laser Tag. Ambos como dos niños, se volvieron locos por jugar. Castle no esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella, pero… era creada a partir de su mente, por lo que no le extrañaba del todo que ella fuera aficionada al Laser Tag.

Por suerte, casi cada vez que le disparaba, le besaba.

Y él la besaba a ella. Cómo dos adolescentes en su primera cita.

Salieron de allí agarrados de la mano. Siguieron su camino hasta un local en el dos cientos treinta de la quinta, un local de moda dónde en el rooftop con unas vistas de escándalo ponían música desde tempranas horas de la tarde.

Katie bailaba frente a él, rodeados de gente. Castle no podía apartar la vista de ella, de su forma de moverse mientras bebían unas copas.

-¡Me he quitado las bragas!

Castle abrió los ojos como platos. Katie se mordió el dedo índice provocándole, como quien no quiere la cosa, Con una mirada sensual, jugó con sus braguitas de encaje entre sus manos hasta deslizarlas en su bolsillo, cerca de la incipiente erección que crecía.

Y ahí lo supo. Supo que Katie era la mujer que él deseaba… La mujer que lo iba a volver loco.

Un par de horas después, llegaron a casa.

Katie aún vestía esos vaqueros desgastados y pasó delante de él dejándole una bonita imagen de su trasero mientras se deshacía de las botas altas, haciéndole gemir de placer.

Se perdió en la cocina mientras Castle todavía miraba su bolsillo, dónde seguían las diminutas braguitas de Katie.

La chica que asaltó la cocina, moviéndose con familiaridad y se sentó en el sofá a comer nachos con salsa mientras Castle encendía su móvil, el cual había apagado hacía horas para dedicarse por completo a ella.

Escuchó un par de mensajes de Sid y finalmente decidió responder la llamada a su editor a quien había dejado preocupado.

Le hizo una seña a Katie quien le sonrío mientras subía los pies descalzos al sofá y disfrutaba de su comida basura leyendo uno de los libros que había en la mesita.

Cerró la puerta de su despacho y marcó el número.

Sid, más que su editor era su mejor amigo desde hacía casi siglos y se merecía una explicación. Era como el hermano que nunca tuvo y por ese motivo sabía que podía confiar en él, no por nada se contaban todo desde que se habían conocido en el colegio.

Tras descolgar el teléfono, estuvo hablando él solo por cinco minutos, y cuando le dejó hablar, Rick le contó lo que le había pasado.

-Sé que es muy difícil de creer… ¡Pero la has visto!

-¿No me estas tomando el pelo?

-¿Cómo crees…?

-¿Te recuerdo todo lo que me has hecho, Ricky? ¿Recuerdas aquella vez… que robaste un caballo de la policía, desnudo, sólo por divertirte y hacerme una broma?

Castle rió.

-Esto es diferente. En serio, ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así? Me dejaría en plan colgado.

Sid no dijo nada al otro lado durante un segundo.

-Ella es real. No sé como ha pasado… Ni por qué… Pero lo es.

Castle se asomó por la estantería que separaba su despacho del salón y la vio. Su corazón se aceleró al verla.

-Me gusta.

-Es imposible.

-¿Qué me guste?

-No, eso no Ricky, nos conocemos. Es imposible que tu la hayas inventado, que haya salido de tu cabeza y ahora sea real.

-¿Entonces no es imposible que me guste?

-Tienes dos divorcios que lo ameritan, querido.

Castle hizo una mueca.

-Muy gracioso. Pero de lo que te estoy hablando… es muy serio. Tú has hablado con ella. Es simpática.

-Rick eso en serio… No es posible.

-Al parecer si.

-¿Has ido a ver al Dr. Burke?

-Nope.

-Deberías… ¿No?

-Sid, estoy bien. No estoy loco.

-¿En serio? ¿Te estas escuchando?

-Si, pero…

-Llámale o llamaré a tu madre. Se lo pienso decir a Martha-dijo como cuando eran unos críos.

Otro de los motivos por que Sid parecía su hermano, era por que él no tenía madre, y Martha le había tratado tan bien desde los doce años que… la había adoptado como a una madre.

-No estoy loco.

-O quizás si-contestó Sid, al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¡No! La situación es un poco loca… No yo.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos.

-¿No me vas a creer?

-Claro… Pero… ¿Tú lo haces? ¿Lo crees?

Richard suspiró.

-Ponla a prueba.

-¿Cómo?

-Si crees que todo esto lo hiciste tú… ¿Has probado a escribir más?

-No.

-Quiero decir, si lo que escribiste en ese bloc de notas sobre ella se hizo realidad, cosa que ni siquiera ella misma sabe, escribe más. Ponla a prueba.

Castle no dijo nada. Sopesó la idea de su amigo.

-Si se hace realidad, esto es muy raro, es un milagro… Y si no, pues… llama a la policía.

Rick soltó todo el aire que sus pulmones contenían una vez más.

-Esta bien.

-Ok, escribe algo que realmente quieras, ya sabes, algo guarro.

-Idiota-masculló Castle.

-Llámame cuando puedas y me cuentas, te creeré, aunque tal vez necesite pruebas.

-Que te den, Sid.

-Rick, recuerda que el fin de semana que viene tenemos esa comida con tu madre, Alexis, yo, mi tía Gloria.

-Si, ok. Hablamos- Finalmente Castle colgó y dio por terminada esa tediosa y confusa conversación con su amigo, quien le reportó un leve dolor de cabeza.

Se metió en el baño y se dio una rápida y relajante ducha. Se vistió con un pantalón holgado de chándal y una camiseta negra y se acercó hasta la cocina para tomarse una pastilla.

Cuando salió al salón se encontró a Katie quien mientras su ducha, había recogido la cocina y parte del salón y se había cambiado poniéndose un short y una camiseta estrecha de la NYPD.

Todavía olvidaba que era policía.

-¿Todo bien?

Castle asintió.

-Voy a escribir-dijo pasando su mano por su cabello húmedo y sintiendo la agradable sensación del frío suelo bajo sus pies descalzos.

Se dejó caer en la silla y levantó la pantalla del portátil. Lo encendió y crujió sus dedos, preparándose.

Cuando consiguió abrir el programa de escritura, se quedó mirando la pantalla blanca fijamente y cómo el cursor parpadeando le retaba.

Alzó la vista varias veces, interrumpido por la armoniosa risa de Katie. Se fijó en lo hermosa que era.

Escribió sobre una nueva novela que tenía a medias y finalmente no soportó más la voz cantarina de Sid en su mente repitiéndole una y otra vez que primero se probara a si mismo que era cierto.

Sacó el bloc de notas amarillo con torpeza del cajón dónde lo había dejado. Releyó la descripción de Katie por encima y giró la página. Tomó un boli y escribió:

"… _Katie se levantó del sofá con decisión. Se acomodó mejor su camiseta y casi brincando apareció en el despacho de su escritor favorito. Le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de él se acelerara sin previo aviso. Katie se movió con soltura, casi danzando, flotando y se acercó hasta él, también descalza._

_Le miró unos segundos, y sin decir nada, movió muy escuetamente la silla de él. Lo justo para moverlo sin molestarla. _

_Él frunció el ceño y no dijo nada cuando la chica se inclinó sobre él, con cada una de sus manos apoyadas en el reposabrazos de su silla. Su escote era tan visible que él sintió unas ganas desesperadas de depositar un beso en el valle de sus senos, desprotegidos de cualquier sostén._

_Katie sonrió con ternura, escondiendo la travesura de su acto, y se inclinó sobre él. Pensó que le robaría un beso. No fue así. Katie siguió su camino, bajó su cuerpo, deslizó su mano hasta el abdomen de él y tiró de la goma de su pantalón._

_El escritor la miró. Asintió. Siguió escribiendo en su portátil sintiendo su miembro cada vez más duro y la mano de ella lo liberó de toda opresión bajo la tela de algodón del pantalón deportivo._

_Él gimió roncamente cuando ella, sin pedir permiso, sin avisar, se agachó a la altura de su bajo vientre y lamió considerablemente toda su longitud…"_

Miró lo que había escrito con su letra algo cursiva y desordenada, ocupando gran parte de la hoja. Esperó unos segundos. Nada.

Se encogió de hombros algo frustrado, tal vez por no conseguir esa mamada, o tal vez por no saber por que Katie estaba ahí y él la había inventado tal como había escrito, pero no hacía lo que escribía.

Intentó seguir escribiendo. Se hizo el silencio y para cuando alzó la vista, se sintió cohibido ante la mirada seductora de Katie, quien le miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella atravesó la distancia dando unos pequeños y graciosos saltitos, y se colocó entre sus piernas. No le dijo nada. Castle a ella tampoco.

Ya la tenía más que dura cuando sintió su húmeda y caliente lengua alrededor de su grueso y firme pene.

Castle abrió la boca entrecerrando los ojos por culpa del placer y se agarró de la mesa, dejando sus nudillos blancos debido a la fuerza.

Realmente, Katie hacía maravillas con sus labios y su lengua. Incluso rozando con sus dientes.

Jadeó sonoramente. Ella alzó la vista sonriendo, con su pene entre sus manos y su profundo escote mirándole, de rodillas entre sus piernas.

-Sigue escribiendo, amor-sonrió.

Lo que siempre había deseado, lo tenía ahí, en ese momento. En sus manos. Entre sus piernas. La boca de una mujer… De su mujer, dándole placer… a decir verdad, un gran placer, mientras él hacía lo que más le gustaba, escribir.

Gimió ronco y golpeó un segundo el teclado, escribiendo cualquier palabreja sin sentido cuando sintió como los movimientos rítmicos de la mano de Katie aumentaban al mismo ritmo que ella succionaba su glande.

Cerró su puño y con la otra mano acarició su cabello. Ella le instó, casi sin apartarse de su sexo que siguiera trabajando y así hizo hasta que sintió una oleada de calor incrementando desde su vientre y expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, tensando sus músculos y sintiendo que llegaba a ese punto de no retorno mientras ella acariciaba sus testículos.

-Oh dios-golpeó la mesa.-Oh dios…

Su vista estaba nublada por el placer. Miró el bloc tirado en su escritorio y dudó si añadir una frase a ese escrito. "Acabar dentro de su boca". Jadeó, y lo sopesó un segundo, sin embargo, demasiado tarde. Katie se separó y siguió moviendo su mano un segundo más, con dos sacudidas suficientes para que su caliente esperma resbalara por la delicada mano de ella.

Katie le sonrió, se acercó hasta una mesita al lado del sofá del despacho, agarró un papel desechable, se limpió la mano, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se metió en la habitación para dormir.

Castle se sintió pletórico no obstante esa sensación le duró lo mismo que su respiración agitada y que su pene empezara a ponerse flácido: varios segundos.

Su pecho subió y bajó rápido una vez más y tiró de su goma del pantalón para guardar sus vergüenzas al mismo tiempo que se sentía un miserable.

Guardó el bloc de notas en el cajón y cerró el portátil. Apagó la luz y salió al salón para acomodarse frente al gran ventanal, lo más lejos posible de su habitación. Marcó el número de Sid y miró por la ventana mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Lo he hecho… Si, es cierto…Hace lo que yo quiera.

-¿Todo?

-Me la ha chupado mientras escribía.

-Eres un cretino.

-Lo soy.

-Ahora tienes una muñeca hinchable pero real, cabrón.

-No. No quería eso. Katie no es eso-dijo molesto-eso sólo era una prueba… Katie es mi novia y la tratarás como tal.

-Ok, explícale eso a tu madre cuando la veas, genio.

Castle escuchó el vacío al otro lado de la línea telefónica cuando Sid colgó, y suspiró molesto con sentimientos encontrados.

* * *

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Castle estiró los brazos y posteriormente los colocó bajo su cabeza. Estaba recostado en el sofá, con tan solo unos calzoncillos y una sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

No pudo evitar acentuar la sonrisa al recordar el maravilloso sexo que acababa de tener con Katie en ese mismo sofá.

Pensó en ponerse a escribir, pero estaba demasiado perezoso.

Realmente llevaba días sin escribir, pero es que, con Katie a su lado… Era difícil concentrarse.

Lo habían hecho de todas las maneras posibles y en cualquier lugar de la casa o incluso fuera de ella, puesto que lo habían hecho en el coche y en el parque al anochecer después de salir en una cita.

Katie era sin duda la mujer perfecta.

-¿Qué pasa si te cansas de mi?-le había susurrado entre besos esa misma mañana.

-Nunca lo haré-le contestó.

Sin embargo, empezaba a agobiarle que fuera tan perfecta. Que hiciera lo que el quería si lo escribía en ese bloc. Por lo que lo que le dijo… Había sido una mentira.

No habían tenido ninguna discusión, salvo cuando ella se escabullía de sus brazos para ir a trabajar.

-Deberías escribir-le dijo mientras se vestía y buscaba su placa y su pistola.-Hacer algo.

-Te tengo a ti-susurró Rick-No necesito nada más.

Suspiró y frunció el ceño tratando de borrar esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentro en la lejana melodía que llegaba de la ducha, donde Katie estaba tarareando una canción.

Estaba tan concentrado en escucharla que ni siquiera se había percatado del móvil que no dejaba de vibrar.

-¿Si?-contestó realmente sin ánimo.

-Ey, Bro! Era hora, te he llamado tres veces…

-¿Sid?

-¿No piensas venir?

-¿Qué?

-Es sábado capullo-contestó su mejor amigo- Te estamos esperando.

-¿Quiénes?

-Bueno esperándoos, ya sabes, a tu noviecita también.

Castle se irguió de golpe, sentándose mientras se frotaba la frente nervioso.

-Mierda, Es sábado.

-Si.

-Se me había olvidado por completo…

-Ya lo veo… Debes estar muy ocupado.

-Cállate. –Hizo una pausa mientras iba hacia su habitación- Enseguida estamos allí ¿vale? En unas dos horas aproximadamente.-colgó sin darle tiempo a más.

* * *

Castle atravesó la puerta de hierro forjado y disminuyó la velocidad de su Ferrari, conduciendo hasta la entrada de la casa de su madre –o más bien suya- en los Hamptons. Su hogar de veraneo había sido convertido en la residencia oficial de su madre por suerte… Ahora lo que necesitaba era intimidad con Katie.

Y por suerte, Alexis estaba de viaje con su madre.

Aparcó frente a la puerta y miró a Katie.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos en otro sitio, esta noche?

Katie le miró sin comprender.

-Podría ser romántico.

-No… Llevas tiempo prometiéndome esto… Estará bien.

-¡AL FIN!

Tanto Rick como Katie se sobresaltaron al escuchar a Martha, al golpear el cristal de la ventana del conductor, para darles la bienvenida.

Ambos se bajaron del coche y mientras Castle cargaba con una bolsa de viaje de ambos, Katie saludó a Martha, presentándose y abrazándola.

-El jardín es increíble.

-Hay algunas plantas medicinales, querida-Martha la miró sonriendo-Ya sabes…

-Mamá, Katie es detective… ¿Sabías?

Los tres entraron en la casa.

-Venga, vayamos al jardín trasero, Sid y Gloria nos están esperando y también…

Rick suspiró.

-¿A quien invitaste madre? ¿Nuevo novio?

La pelirroja sonrió.

-Se llama Mike.

Rick rodó los ojos y acarició la mano de Katie.

-Voy a enseñarle primero a Katie donde vamos a dormir… ¿Ok?

-Como quieras cariño.

* * *

La comida que estaban teniendo era de lo más incomoda. Estaban todos alrededor de una mesa en el jardín trasero, con vistas a la playa, mientras el sol relucía con fuerza y Rick aguantaba los comentarios del novio de su madre, totalmente absurdos, los de su propia madre y los de su novia.

Katie se quejaba que habían cosas que no le había comentado sobre su familia.

Sid se reía y miraba a Rick.

Rick en lugar de una mirada, le respondía con una patada.

Ambos empezaban a reñir y para terminar, Gloria, la anciana tía de Sid ponía paz entre ambos, y así una y otra vez.

Y entonces fue cuando Castle se fijó en su madre y su novio tonteando y la situación empeoró.

Por la noche, después de ese agradable día en familia, Katie entró en la habitación que ambos compartían y le explicó, mientras se vestía mil y una cosas que haría con su madre y lo encantadora que era.

Castle se sorprendió. Su madre no solía ser así.

El día siguiente no mejoró. Rick estaba leyendo mientras todos se bañaban en la piscina. Empezaba a agobiarse.

Y para su suerte, y después de pasar la tarde comiendo tarta, peleando con Sid sobre su historia con Katie, y viendo viejas fotos, para la noche regresaron a su hogar.

* * *

Ya no lo soportaba. Dos semanas después de su agradable fin de semana en los Hamptons intentaba leer a toda costa, sin embargo su mente no hilaba más de dos frases seguidas interrumpida por la cantarina voz de Katie, que cantaba una canción en la cocina mientras cocinaba.

-Mi amor, intento leer.

Katie le miró seriamente y dejó los utensilios de la cocina a un lado. Se marchó al despacho de Rick sin decir nada y se concentró con la mirada en la ventana.

-Katie…

-Llevas horas… Días leyendo ese estupido libro.-ni siquiera le miró- No fuiste tú ni con tu familia…

-Lo siento.

-Ya no sales… Ni yo salgo con los chicos… es mucha presión. Debería volver a tener guardias… y a dormir en mi apartamento.

Castle frunció el ceño.

-Vale…

No supo cuando ni como, pero de ese simple vale, se encontró a si mismo recostado en la cama, mirando el techo y sin poder dormir. Solo. Completamente solo.

Así se sentía… y no pudo evitar demostrárselo a Katie cuando volvió a verla. Se sintió miserable y egoísta, sin embargo se lo dijo, le dijo que no podían estar separados, que no funcionaba el tener espacios en su relación para él.

Ella se negó. Se negó a escucharle por que para ella si le funcionaba, si no, parecerían la misma persona decía. Y así era. Rick se dio cuenta, lo que él había creado, era un reflejo de él mismo en su mujer perfecta.

Aún así, siguieron con el plan establecido, más espacio para ambos. Tanto espacio, que Katie aprovechó para celebrar con algunos policías compañeros la resolución de un caso y ese fue el motivo por el que llevaban más de dos días sin verse, aun con Rick haciendo la cena un par de noches para ella. Noches que quedaron suspendidas y que al escritor no le sentaron nada bien.

Y entonces no pudo más: Se sentó frente a su escritorio, cogió el bloc y lo escribió: Katie se sentía miserable sin Rick. Katie no podía separarse de él. No podía vivir sin él.

Al instante su móvil sonó.

Quiero volver a casa- eso fue todo lo que dijo.

Lo siguientes días fueron aún más angustiosos, Katie ni siquiera dejaba ir al baño a Rick, estaba pegado a él incluso durmiendo.

No le dejaba desayunar con tranquilidad.

Ni ver la televisión.

-Ya te extraño-murmuró Katie abrazándose a él, cuando ni siquiera se había movido de su lado. Sollozando.

Mierda. La había cagado. Había destrozado a su mujer perfecta.

No le dio mucha importancia. Siguió con su vida. Siguieron viendo películas, teniendo sexo, yendo al cine, paseando por central Park, aunque claramente su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-Sid… esto… es horrible-dijo mientras caminaba y hablaba por el móvil al soltar la mano de Katie- La he cagado mucho.

-Mira tío, me da igual, tienes que escribir… necesitamos el nuevo libro.

-Si…

-Estabas emocionado, dijiste que empezaste algo…

-Si-mintió Castle y se frenó- Oye…-miró a todos lados- Luego te llamo.

* * *

-Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que paré-dijo Katie recostada en su cama boca abajo.

-Katie…

La muchacha sollozó y Castle decidió que no podía seguir así. Esa no era su Katie. Se había equivocado al comportarse como un egoísta.

-Te traeré un té.

Castle se separó de ella a pesar de sus quejas y fue hasta su despacho, cerró la puerta y consiguió el bloc de notas del cajón.

Con mala letra y rápido escribió: Katie estaba alegre.

Se levantó dejando a un lado todo y fue a por el té. Al regresar se quedó perplejo al ver a su novia saltando sobre su colchón.

Dejó el té en la mesita y regresó a su despacho. Estuvo más de una hora dudando y finalmente, llamó.

-Sid… Hey… Hola… ¿Estas ocupado?-hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta- Esto… He estado escribiendo otra vez-se masajeó la sien.

-¿Sus tetas? No… no mejor… ¿Por detrás?

Rick bufó y puso sus ojos en blanco. Su amigo era incorregible, era peor que él.

-No era feliz… Ósea al principio yo no era feliz, luego ella, entonces… puse que estaba alegre… Y ahora está así todo el rato.

-¿Qué cosas hace?

-Salta, ríe… No sé…

-¿Cómo si tomara antidepresivos?

-Exacto.

-¿Y me estas preguntando si eso es ético?

-No sé… Sólo… ¿Como sé si es real?

-No lo es-contestó Sid, directo.

-No sé que hacer.

-No sé que decirte.

-Gracias igualmente- Castle colgó y se encaminó de nuevo a la habitación.

Se sentó al lado de Katie, quien estaba recostada mirando el techo.

-Me iré de viaje.

-Guay-dijo como si nada, sonriendo.

Castle frunció el ceño.

-O tal vez me quede aquí para siempre.

-Eso estaría bien-dijo Katie y cogió una almohada poniéndola debajo de su cabeza.

Castle se volvió a levantar tras ver como Katie no paraba de reír y volvió hacia el libreto amarillo.

Lentamente y con buena caligrafía escribió al final de todo "Katie sólo era… Katie. Feliz o triste, era ella".

Los días pasaron como si nada. Katie volvía a ser la misma del principio. Alegre. A veces triste. Era perfecta. Se amaban. Tenían sexo. Tenían buen sexo. Salían. Comían. E iban a celebraciones cuando el trabajo de ella se lo permitía…

Todo funcionaba hasta la fiesta de la presentación del libro de un amigo de Sid.

Un amigo que Castle odiaba, sin embargo no podía hacerle el feo.

Rick había tenido que hablar con muchísimas personas importantes y había descuidado a Katie por lo que ella se puso a hablar con el horrible amigo de Sid.

Hasta que Castle lo vio. Y se murió de celos.

Y la tercera guerra mundial estalló al regresar a su hogar.

-Odio tus reglas.

-No tengo reglas-masculló Castle.

-Me gustaba cuando decías que adorabas lo desastre que era… y ahora simplemente soy un desastre que no puede hacer nada.

-Sólo te pido que no te acuestes con otros.

-No lo hice.

-Pues así se interpretó…-masculló- Si tonteas tanto con un tío…simplemente creen que eres una zorra.

Katie se quedó mirándole.

-Que te follen-gritó en medio del salón- No soy Alexis. No decides lo que yo hago.

-¿Quieres apostar?-contestó de la forma más arrogante.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy bastante seguro que puedes hacer lo que yo quiera.

-¿Qué harás obligarme?

-No. No me hace falta.

Castle pasó por su lado con tranquilidad y entró en su despacho. Kate se quedó inmóvil mirando por dónde había desaparecido.

Se quitó la chaqueta con tranquilidad y se acomodó en su silla. Abrió el cajón con parsimonia y giró las hojas amarillas hasta la última. Con el primer boli que encontró fue a escribir pero Katie lo interrumpió desde la puerta:

-Voy a llamar a un taxi.

Castle se concentró en escribir sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Hablamos mañana… ¿Rick?

-Ok. Vete.

Castle se cruzó de brazos, observándola. Katie le miró duramente y movió su cabeza negando. Fue a salir por la puerta pero como si de una extraña fuerza magnética se tratase cayó rebotada hacia atrás.

-Que mierda… ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Miró a Rick.

-¿No lo has notado?

Éste negó.

Katie lo volvió a intentar y la acción se repitió. Sollozó mientras se preguntaba que demonios estaba pasando.

-Algo esta pasando-dijo una última vez, tras repetirlo, antes que Castle se levantara.

Le entregó la hoja.

-Lee.

Katie se quedó mirándola.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Algo… Es… El libro en el que no he trabajado. Es lo que escribía a veces.

-¿Es una broma?-preguntó con lágrimas aglomerándose en sus ojos.

-No.

-Pero… Esto es privado. No puedes escribir sobre mí, es algo privado.

-No es sobre ti-contestó Castle muy serio-Yo te escribí. Te inventé.

-¿Qué?-contestó sin comprender.

-Soñé sobre una chica. Te escribí.

Katie cada vez entendía menos y se echaba hacia atrás.

-Escribí cosas sobre ella… sobre ti… y un día… Estabas en mi casa… No era un sueño. Puedo hacerte lo que quiera, no eres real.

-¡Estas loco!

-¡No lo estoy!

Castle se sentó y empezó a escribir todo tipo de cosas mientras Katie se sorprendía de lo que hacía en contra de su voluntad, a voluntad del propio escritor.

Ambos estaban llorando. Él escribiendo. Ella bailando. Ella desnudándose. Ladrando. Gritando.

Castle no podía más.

-Te amo-gritó Katie saltando- Te amaré siempre, Rick. Rick eres el mejor… Eres el mejor escritor, Richard Castle. Te amo.

Castle la miraba atónito y empezó a golpear la mesa mientras ella lo repetía una y otra vez.

-Jamás te dejaré. No te dejaré nunca. Nunca. Siempre estaremos juntos. Siempre.

Castle apretó con tanta fuerza el bolígrafo que pensó que lo rompería. Se detuvo. Dejó de escribir. Arrugó las hojas amarillas que hablaban de Katie. Las rompió en mil pedazos.

Se derrumbó sobre su mesa y sintió como las lágrimas ardían en sus pupilas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y todo se volvió absolutamente negro.

* * *

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola. Ultimo capítulo. Espero que no sea muy confuso. Y que no se quejen de que es feo que sea el último etc etc, este fic lo pensé como un fic corto y una rayada de la vida que es... xDDD de todas formas, gracias por leer y comentar!

Enjoy!

* * *

Miró al cielo y éste le correspondió en forma de nubes negras. Tal como él mismo se encontraba.

Echó a caminar por la acera de Nueva York y se detuvo varias veces, como un impulso que le hacía clavar sus pies en el asfalto sin tener idea por qué.

Algo le estaba molestando.

Esa sensación de no saber que ocurría, por que motivación se movía, que era lo último que había hecho…

Respiró agitado sintiendo el agobio de la ciudad, los transeúntes sin detener sus movimientos, su vida. Daba igual lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, todos parecían unos zombies, a un lado, a otro, sonidos de sirenas, el claxon de los coches, miles de taxis amarillos.

Sintió un zumbido en su oído y un martilleante y molesto ruido en su mente.

Se iba a volver loco.

Volvió a pararse y cerró los ojos llevándose las manos a la cabeza, haciendo presión a cada lado.

De repente sintió como alguien le golpeaba su hombro sin miramiento y le hacia girar levemente.

El mismo proceso se repitió, sin embargo la persona que lo ocasionó se detuvo.

-¿Señor, se encuentra bien?-le preguntó un chaval, de unos diecisiete años, tabla de skate.

Castle tragó saliva con dificultad. Su corazón iba bastante rápido. Se encontraba totalmente desubicado.

-¡Eh Chuck, espera!-dijo el muchacho a otro, que iba más adelantado- ¿Señor?

Castle parpadeó y fijó la vista en el chico y finalmente asintió lentamente.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino con su amigo.

Castle entró en el primer local que encontró, un restaurante de comida rápida. Avanzó rápido hasta el servicio de caballeros y se encerró allí.

Tras asegurarse que nadie le molestaría pasando el cerrojo, se acercó con torpeza al lavamanos y empezó a mojar su cara y a mirarse en el espejo. Su vista estaba algo nublada ante el incipiente mareo.

Suspiró y volvió a repetir el proceso. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en la pulsera de su muñeca.

Frunció el ceño. Pulsera blanca de plástico con sus datos.

Sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza.

Alzó su muñeca y pasó su dedo índice por la pulsera de plástico. Fijó su vista y se apoyó en la pared sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio.

Cómo si de una película se tratase todo apareció en su mente.

Todo estaba en silencio y lo veía a cámara lenta. Habían un montón de coches de policía a su alrededor y la zona en la que se encontraba estaba acordonada.

No les dejaban salir.

Un loco estaba dando gritos con un arma pidiendo algo que era incapaz de escuchar a su distancia.

Varios policías se movían rápido a su alrededor intentando controlar la situación.

Y cómo si de repente todo se acelerara empezó a escuchar disparos.

Se agachó por inercia detrás de un coche.

A unos metros de distancia pudo observar una policía. Era guapísima.

Tenía unos ojos preciosos.

Sintió un agudo dolor cerca de su cabeza y en la espalda.

Todo se tornó negro.

Lo último que escuchó fue el grito de la policía acercándose.

Su voz.

Sus ojos.

Su pelo. El tacto de su pelo bajo sus caricias. Su suave piel.

Sus labios rojizos.

Sus movimientos sensuales.

Jadeó al recordar como se sentía estar entre sus piernas.

Empezó a mezclar recuerdos y se sintió patético sin recordar nada. Sin saber que era real y que era parte de su estancia en el hospital.

Katie.

Ese nombre resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Se iba a volver loco.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo encontrándose en ese minúsculo baño con ese repugnante olor a fritanga de ese restaurante de comida rápida.

Se miró al espejo de nuevo lavándose la cara una vez más. Seguía confuso a pesar de que todo estaba tomando un nuevo sentido.

Tenía sentido llevar esa pulsera si había recibido un disparo.

Y al parecer grave.

Palpó todos sus bolsillos en busca de alguna pista más, pero no encontró nada, ni cartera ni móvil. Nada.

Se estaba agobiando.

Empezaba a sentir como su respiración, más agitada, se entrecortaba.

Remangó las mangas de su camisa de cuadros y tras destrabar el cerrojo salió con rapidez.

Al girar la esquina del pasillo, chocó imprevisiblemente.

-¡Lo siento!-exclamó tremendamente nervioso.

Castle se quedó mirando la chica a la que había derramado su café.

Primero se fijo en su rostro. Sus sensuales y definidos rasgos. Después la curva de su cuello que se le hizo realmente sugerente para finalmente clavar su mirada en la mancha de café sobre la camiseta blanca que llevaba.

-Perdona…me…-movió su mano con nervios- Lo siento, de verdad, no sé donde…

-No pasa nada…-contestó la chica.

Castle sonrió levemente sintiéndose cautivado por la voz de ella.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire intentando calmarse.

-Déjame… Déjame que te invite a tomar un café.

-Yo…-carraspeó incomoda, ante la mirada de él. Desde que ella había clavado sus ojos en él, se había tensado.

-O déjame que te lo pague, al menos.

Kate asintió lentamente completamente embobada con la sonrisa de él. Se sintió culpable.

-Pero mejor en una cafetería de verdad ¿No?

Kate alzó una ceja.

-Adoro Remy's ¿tú no?

Castle miró alrededor y se percató que estaba en Remy's. Miles de recuerdos en ese restaurante torpedearon su mente.

Kate movió su mano delante de él para llamar su atención.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… si. Y si-carraspeó recuperando su voz- Me gusta Remy's. Hace unas hamburguesas y unos batidos geniales, pero el café…

Kate asintió.

-Ok, te lo admito. Vamos…-movió su cuello señalando con su cabeza la salida.

-Espera.

Castle se quitó su camisa de cuadros y se la puso a ella encima de sus hombros, por si se la quería poner. Le sabía mal que fuera con la camiseta blanca empapada de café.

Kate le sonrió y Castle la sintió tan familiar que sintió miedo.

Caminaron un buen rato por las calles de Manhattan hasta que finalmente se pararon frente Dominique Ansel Bakery.

Kate se mordió el labio mirando el escaparate de aquella pastelería tan famosa de Nueva York.

Y miró de reojo a Castle quien esperaba su reacción.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-¿Qué adoras los cronuts?

Kate asintió.

-No lo sé…-se encogió de hombros- ¿Intuición?

Kate alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada más. Ambos entraron, recibidos por el delicioso olor de todos los productos.

Ambos pidieron dos cronuts y dos cafés y se sentaron en una mesa bastante alejada.

Kate realmente no sabía por qué había aceptado… o si, pero no lo quería aceptar.

Castle estaba concentrado en su cronut, sin saber que decir, tenía miedo de asustarla.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Claro…

-Lo digo por que… aún llevas la pulsera.

Castle se tensó al escucharla y clavó su mirada en la muñeca. La tapó con su otra mano y miró a la chica frente a él.

-Nos conocemos-murmuró él.

Ella no contestó.

-Tú no te acuerdas de mi… Katie.

-Es Kate.-corrigió casi en un susurro-Nadie me llama así.

-Yo lo hice.

Kate le miró sin comprender e hizo el amago de levantarse. No debía tener miedo, era un sitio público, y ella iba armada… Además, había tenido frente a ella hombres mucho peor que el que tenía delante.

El que tenía delante sólo se le notaba confundido. Seguramente el motivo tenía que ver con esa pulsera identificativa de hospital que llevaba.

-No te vayas… Sólo… Todo esto es muy confuso.

Kate le vio perturbado y se sentó de nuevo, esperando que hablara.

-De repente… Me vi en la calle… Sentí un mareo, no recordaba casi nada… y en ese baño… me vinieron un montón de flashbacks… De un tiroteo en la 116… -respiraba agitado y hablaba rápido y moviendo sus manos nervioso- sentí un dolor… y luego nada.

-Tú estabas allí-dijo Kate- Yo estaba allí…-murmuró más para si misma, recordando todo lo sucedido meses atrás.

-Y por eso soñé contigo.

-¿Cómo?

-Soñé contigo… o algo así-dijo Castle frunciendo el ceño.

Kate no dijo nada pero le mantuvo la mirada.

-¿Estas de coña?

-Estuve en coma más bien-dijo serio- Lo último que vi… fue a ti… y por eso… en ese estado… Te inventé.

-¿Qué?-dijo nerviosa, cada vez más arrepentida de haberse quedado a escuchar ese relato.

- Mi mente…-dijo exasperado- Soy… soy escritor. Mi nombre es Castle.

Kate se fijó y notó lo diferente que él estaba a las fotos de la contraportada de sus libros. Estaba muchísimo más demacrado, casi irreconocible, pero el azul de sus ojos estaba intacto.

-Sé quien eres… Estuviste apunto de morir en aquél altercado-le confirmo.- Yo también estaba…

Castle escuchó atento.

-Y por eso…

-No lo sé-se encogió Castle- No tengo idea, todo es muy confuso… Sólo sé que mi mente se las ingenió para no olvidarte.

Kate se mantuvo seria a pesar de ese comentario. Apenas una mueca algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tratando de no sucumbir y mantenerse impasible.

-Estuviste en coma… Así que tú y yo no nos conocemos… Sólo te vi una vez…

-Entonces dime…-dijo serio- ¿Por qué sé que te encantan los cronuts?-preguntó señalando su plato vacío, con algunas migas que habían caído en él- ¿O el café de vainilla? ¿Por qué sé qué te gusta despertarte casi antes que salga el sol, y adoras que te bese la parte de atrás del cuello?

Castle esperó una respuesta y le tentó la idea de confesarle todo lo sabía, incluso sus fantasías sexuales.

-Me habrás acosado…

-Sabes que he estado en coma-dijo casi divertido- Acabo de salir del hospital.

Kate bufó. Todo aquello era una locura.

-Si todo esto no fuera cierto… ¿Cómo sabría que eres la mujer de mi vida?

* * *

Sonrió al verlo. Le echaba de menos, y eso que hacía apenas un par de horas que no se veían…

Sin embargo, el hecho de que él le dejara su espacio y no durmiera a su lado hacía que aquello fuera más real.

Era la única alternativa. Y la había aceptado sin dudarlo, sin rechistar.

A pesar que echaba de menos dormir abrazada a él, prefería eso a estar separados y tener unos horarios para verse.

Quería aprovechar el máximo tiempo que tenían juntos.

Castle se sentó en el sillón al lado de ella.

-¿Lo has seguido? ¿Lo has terminado ya?-le preguntó expectante.

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír y se acercó a ella, recolocando mejor los cojines en su espalda.

-¿Y tú, has desayunado cielo?

Kate hizo una mueca.

-Tienes que comer algo.

-No tengo hambre… Lo que quiero es leer.

Castle fijó la mirada en el libro que reposaba en la mesita de Kate.

Un borrador de su última novela que le había dejado leer, ya que, la había empezado especialmente para ella.

-Vamos, te he preparado un zumo.-dijo señalando al lado del libro- Venga…

-Esta bien, pero prométeme algo…

-¿Qué?-contestó el escritor pasando el vaso a su mujer.

-Debes cambiar varias cosas…

Castle alzó la ceja.

-Menos mal que sólo es un borrador, pero en serio, es muy confuso todo ese tema de él en el hospital… y el encuentro entre ellos… el coma… el sueño de cómo la crea… cuando hace eso, la está manipulando y no me gusta-dijo con su frente arrugada.

-Es mi libro, Kate-se hizo el molesto, bromeando.

-Creo recordar-dio un largo sorbo a su bebida y se acomodó mejor entre las cobijas. Miró su mano dónde aun tenía la marca de la aguja del suero y suspiró- Dijiste que era nuestro.

-Ok, tienes razón, Pero que quieres cambiar…

-Quiero que lo de ellos sea eterno.

-Kate-Castle se acercó más a ella y acarició su pierna. Clavó su mirada en la de la detective y sintió como su corazón se detenía al verla tan cansada.-Lo suyo es tan eterno como lo nuestro…

Kate miró sus manos entrelazadas.

-Siempre.

-Siempre.-Castle le tendió otro vaso, esta vez de agua y un par de pastillas.

Se lo tomó todo.

-Túmbate a mi lado.

-No creo que…

-Oh venga ya… No le vas a negar a una moribunda que su marido se tumbe a su lado.

Castle se recostó al lado de Kate a regañadientes.

-¿Demasiado pronto?

-Si-contestó él con los ojos llorosos.

Intentaba ser fuerte, sobretodo delante de ella… Pero le era imposible. Odiaba con fuerza el destino que le azotaba con fuerza una vez más.

-¿Entonces no te gusta mi libro?-preguntó un buen rato después.

Kate meditó sus palabras.

-¿Sabes qué?

Castle alzó la mirada buscando la de Kate, preguntándole con sus propios ojos, sin soltar su mano.

-Nunca te lo dije-dijo hablando bajito- Pero… Me gustabas antes de conocerte. Como escribías, me refiero.

-¿Admites que eras mi fan?

-Lo admito.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Me encanta el libro-su voz sonó más apagada, estaba realmente cansada.-Me gusta el sexo que tienen… como se conocen… como él la ama… tal y como….-tosió.

-Tal y como yo lo hago, Kate.

-Si.

-Me gusta como ella lo mira.

-Tal y como tú me miras… enamorada.

-Si-dijo bajito acariciando casi sin fuerzas el pelo de él. Este sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Sabes por qué, Katie?

Ella sonrió. Él no solía llamarla así, pero no le disgustaba la idea que lo hiciera.

-¿Por qué, Ricky?

-Por que al fin y al cabo… Este libro-derramó una lágrima por su mejilla- Trata sobre un niño que se hizo escritor y conoció a la mujer de su vida.

Kate cerró los ojos apoyándose en el cuerpo de él y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Castle la imitó, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir a pesar de estar sonriendo.

Un rato después, se movió para dejarla descansar y abrió el borrador de su libro, su último libro.

Fijó su mirada en la primera hoja.

"Para mi todo… Sólo… mi Katie"

**FIN**


End file.
